


Mine

by RaeAnnisapancake



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, thiamsecretsanta2k17
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 11:24:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13145673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeAnnisapancake/pseuds/RaeAnnisapancake
Summary: Theo was acting strange around Liam. Liam wants to know what’s wrong with his friend.





	Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my Thiam secret Santa gift for sous-le-vernis on Tumblr! I hope you enjoy!

Liam sighed as he got home from a late night lacrosse practice. He opened the door and surprised to find it quiet. Usually Theo was playing video games in the living room or messing around in the kitchen, but to his surprise Theo was no where to be found. He sighed and headed to his room. When he got there, he was surprised to see a big black wolf in his bed. He panicked before realizing that the wolf was probably Theo. He sighed and attempted to push Theo off the bed but was met with a growl.

"Theo come on! I'm tired, get off my bed!" Liam was met with another growl but Theo did jump off the bed. Liam smiled and plopped down on the bed. As soon as he was on the bed, he felt a heavy weight land on top of him. "Theo! When I said off, I meant off!" Liam tried to push the chimera off of him put he just stayed put. Liam sighed and just let Theo lay on top of him. He didn't know what the hell was wrong with the chimera but he couldn't do anything about it. He was too tired anyway so he can deal with it in the morning.

When he woke up Theo was still on top of him sleeping. Liam groaned and attempted to push Theo off of him but to no avail.

"Ugh Theo, please get off of me! I let you stay on top of me last night but right now I need to get up." Theo tiredly opened his eyes and let out a low growl. Theo got off of Liam, causing Liam to quickly move, get all of his clothes and run to the bathroom. He took his shower and put his clothes on. He walked out of the bathroom to see Theo, back in his human form, humping his bed. "Theo! What the fuck are you doing?!" Theo looked up and growled at Liam. He got off the bed and wrapped his arms around the beta.

"You don't smell like me anymore baby wolf." Theo growled into Liam's ear.

"Yeah, I took a shower and plus I don't want to smell like you anyway." Liam pushed Theo off of him. Theo growled, his eyes flashings yellow. Liam was officially annoyed so he tried to walk out of the room but Theo pinned him into the door. "Theo, get off me!" Liam growled attempting to shove the chimera off to no avail.

"You're mine Liam. That means you should smell like me all of the time."

"I am not yours, and I never will be. Now what the hell is wrong with you? Why do you keep acting like this?" Liam immediately regretted saying that because Theo pressed Liam down even harder than before.

"You really want to know? You wouldn't understand. No one ever does."

"Just tell me Theo. I'll try my best to understand."

"I go through this thing every month called heat. During my heat my wolf takes over and it wants a mate. Apparently it wants you." Theo explained, slightly blushing.

"Would your heat stop if I agree to be your mate?"

"Yeah I guess." Theo shrugged. Liam sighed and kissed the chimera. Theo was shocked but soon his wolf took control and he pulled Liam closer. The kiss got more heated, causing Liam to pull away.

"I'm sorry I can't." Liam whimpered. Theo eyes flashed golden and a growl escaped his mouth.

"That's fine baby wolf, there's other ways of marking you." Theo attached his lips to the beta's neck. He sucked harshly on Liam's flesh. Liam let out a little whimper which caused the chimera to smirk. "You like that baby wolf." Liam quickly nodded his head. Theo went back to leaving hickeys on the young beta's neck, eventually pulling away to look at his handy work. “Perfect. You look perfect baby wolf and you’re all mine.”

“I’m yours Theo.” Liam said wrapping his arms around the chimera.


End file.
